Dozaria
Dozaria was an inhabited desert planet, located near the Cardassian Union and the Breen Confederacy. It was the only class M planet in the Dozaria system. In 2366, Cardassian prison transport Ravinok was attacked by Breen warships and forced down on Dozaria. The Breen then used the survivors as laborers in a nearby dilithium mining camp on the planet. In 2372, Major Kira Nerys got word from her old friend Razka Karn that there might have been survivors, and that he had reason to believe that they were on Dozaria. After Legate Dukat was forced to go with her, she took a runabout to the planet and found the remains of the Ravinok. Just outside the ship, she found the burials of the crew members who had died in the crash, both Cardassian and Bajoran. The next morning, Kira and Dukat found the prison camp and infiltrated it, finding Dukat's daughter Tora Ziyal. Kira discovered that her friend, Lorit Akrem, had died several years earlier. ( ) Dozaria was one of the places that could be visited through the Iconian gateway on Vandros IV. ( ) Appendices Background information "doe-zar-EE-uh" was the pronunciation for the Dozaria system's name from the script pronunciation guide. The planet was not named in the episode; it was named by and the . In "Indiscretion", this planet was represented via use of filming location Soledad Canyon, which required the shooting company to undergo extreme weather conditions. "It was brutally, brutally, brutally hot out there in the rock quarry," noted Director LeVar Burton. The site included a lot of very fine gravel that looked like sand. "There was this huge, three-story mound of gravel in the quarry," Producer Steve Oster reported. Also, the production team added sand, in order to cover up the sides of two massive set pieces that represented parts of the Ravinok s hull. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, pp. 275 & 276; Star Trek Encyclopedia (4th ed., vol. 1, p. 217)) There were fears over landslides in Soledad Canyon, which made burying the pair of set pieces difficult. The risk was specifically with the huge mound of gravel. "If you went up to the base of it and put your foot in it, part of it would come down," Steve Oster remembered. "There was a lot of concern about that, and while construction was going on, we were constantly aware of it." Ultimately, the mountain stayed put and didn't collapse. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, pp. 276-277) Due to the concerns regarding landslides, interior scenes set on Dozaria, such as in an underground mine, were filmed at Paramount's soundstages. The mine was additionally illustrated in a concept sketch by John Eaves, dated . (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, pp. 277 & 275) The use of a filming location to depict Dozaria in "Indiscretion" pleased Ira Steven Behr. He enthused, "It was nice to be on location for that show. I thought it worked." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 107) He also described it as a "nice location." ("'Indiscretion' Datafile", Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Official Poster Magazine, No. 4) According to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 46) and Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), the Dozaria system was located in the Alpha Quadrant. The system's primary was a B-class star. External link * cs:Dozaria nl:Dozaria Category:Planets Category:Prisons and penal colonies